I'd Lie
by daddysnumber1
Summary: A songfic to Taylor Swift's I'd Lie. Kind of Troyella, mainly based on Gabriella's feelings towards Troy.


**Hi! This is my first fanfiction/songfic! It's a songfic to Taylor Swift's "I'd Lie". This story came into my head as soon as I heard the song so I wrote it down and instead of just storing it away like I do with most of my stories I decided to post it here! It's kind of Troyella...**

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the computer this story was written on.**

* * *

I'd Lie.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me_

Gabriella happily jumps into the passenger side of Troy, her best friend since forever's car.

_He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

Troy tells her about his night which he spent in with the guys playing video games and such. Gabriella absentmindedly stares into his eyes, counting the number of different shades of blues and greys in them.

He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong 

He repeats the conversation he had with his best guy friend, Chad, to Gabriella. Chad had been talking about his girlfriend Taylor, telling Troy about some stupid fight they had had and even though Chad was pretty sure it wasn't his fault he was the one to do the grovelling. When Troy asked him why he did he simply shrugged and said "I love her". Troy shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair and tells her, "I don't know why anyone would want to fall in love! I swear, i never will!" Gabriella laughs at him but not because it's funny, she does it because she hopes he's wrong and will fall in love with her one of these days.

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And..  
_

Gabriella smiles to herself as a song comes on the radio. Troy cracks a joke and looks at her, expecting her to show some sign to show that she found it funny. She flashes him a fake smile while listening to the words of the song. The song is one of Troy's favourites, that's the reason that she likes it so much but she doubts he knows that's why she likes it, in fact she doubts he's ever realised that she even knows what all his favourite songs are. She smiles sadly to herself.

_Chorus:_  
_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

That night Troy goes over to Gabriella's for a movie night. Gabriella notices he's wearing a green t-shirt, his favourite colour and smiles. The two try to decide on a movie but Troy disagrees with everything Gabriella picks, starting up an argument. Gabriella rolls her eyes, this is a daily occurance, Troy liked to argue about everything! They finally pick a movie and settle down to watch it. As the opening credits start Gabriella glances at the clock on the VCR. It reads 17:10 and reminds her of Troy's birthday which is 3 weeks away, the 17th of October. She then looks up at the mantle piece and notices a picture of both their families standing together at some event they had all gone to a few months before. She looked at his family, his younger sister's beauty shining through the picture, him and his father standing side by side and looking at their faces you could see their matching blue eyes she knew so well.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

Troy also looks around the room while waiting for the movie to start, he notices Gabriella staring at him, "Are you okay?" he asks. She nods and he smiles, turning back to the TV. Gabriella mentally yells at him for being so blind, for not seeing she's right in front of his eyes.

_  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine  
_

At the end of the movie Troy complains about why it couldn't have been more straightforward and less dramatic. He didn't see the point of all the hassle in it. He calls the leading man a wimp for crying over his break-up with his one true love and then stresses the point that the break-up was stupid in the first place seen as they only got back togethter again anyway. He tells her how he would never let anyone see him cry especially over something so stupid. Gabriella already knows this, she's known him her whole life and she couldn't remember him ever crying, not even once. "He might not let anyone see him cry but I think it's harder doing what I do and not letting anyone see how much I wish we were more than just best friends."

_(Chorus)_

_He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you..._

He stands there, looking at her, but then winks and walks away. She wished she could tell him how much she wanted and needed him, how she didn't want anyone else just him, how she was waiting for him, constantly holding her breath.

_  
He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart_

Gabriella was the only one who knew he had talent off the court. He could sing and play guitar and she was the only one he did this for. Troy could see the truth in just about everything but he could never see the truth in Gabriella's heart.

_First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle_

Troy sneaks into her room to wake her up. He tickles her lightly and whispers her name. She sighs, rolls over and opens her eyes to be greeted with his. The first thought to run through her mind is how beautiful those blue eyes of his are, how beautiful everything about him is. She rolls out of bed, telling him she'll be ready in about 15 minutes and heads to her vanity table. She applys her make-up and as she's doing so, she prays to God and asks Him to make Troy finally realise what's always been standing in front of him, knowing that if this prayer came true it would be a miracle.

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie  
_

Yep, Gabriella could tell you everything about him but as she smiles at him when she comes down the stairs she knows that if someone was to ask her if she did indeed love him she'd say no, she's lie.

_The End._

_

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave me your thoughts on it in a review! **

**Love,**

**daddysnumber1 xxxxxxxx**


End file.
